When light meets darkness
by venightmare
Summary: actual fanfic, i have done more original works, but this is really going to be a good story, R/R


Disclaimer: this is a fan-fic, so this is in no way meant to be the way it actually happened in the Zelda world, this following story is so that the story fits somewhere… and no, I'm not writing the whole story in Old English (font), only quotes to start chapters, of course this whole chapter is a quote. Any help and corrections are appreciated, if not encouraged.

      In the begging there was two worlds, mist and light. Suddenly the mist world started to solidify; it turned to ice. The ice kept expanding until it met with the light.  The light turned into a world of fire, melting the ice and stopping its expansion.  These two worlds were the ever-existent essences of the all. Out of the clash of the essences, water dripped and from this came forth to life seven gods.

      The first god was male, his name was Thoran, god of thunder and time; Thoran created the heavens, he rules over all.  The second was Farore, goddess of life and the wind, Thoran saw upon his sister and took her as a wife.  The third was the goddess Din, goddess of fire and power; she was uncontrollable and would not obey Thoran.  The fourth was Aregan, god of water and war, he fell in a mutual love with Din and they married, becoming the only way to control Din.  The fifth was Baldan, god of courage and earth, he was an excellent craftsman and the heavens are decorated with his work. The sixth was Nayru, goddess of love and wisdom, who wedded with Baldan; her knowledge exceeds that of the other gods.  These gods had many offspring.

      The seventh, the greatly hated seventh, was named Lucipher, god of death and darkness.  He is known by many names like, the deceiver of gods, he brings calamities to all; Lucipher's power was greater than his brothers, but not all of them together.  At the circumstances they lived in heavens together.

      Before time became, life and spirits were still waiting for existence; the three father gods created the middle plane, were Hyrule and all other creations would take place.  This land was still in a state of chaos, and all the male gods would use the creation to compete in their games; except for Lucipher, he decided he wanted to fill the place with demons and other creatures of evil.  The goddesses eventually saw the creation of the gods and decided they wanted to take a part on it also, the gods allowed them to do as they pleased.  The three mother goddesses went down to the middle plane and filled it with life.

      At that time the animal and plant life shared the land with demons.  Lucipher saw what was done, and outraged took the problem to the assembly of gods.  The verdict was not satisfactory since they created a lower plane, Hades, and the mob threw Lucipher, his demons and offspring down to their new abode.

      The absence of Lucipher brought calm to the gods; the creation was only a couple of seasons old at the time.  And the gods decided that it was incomplete, so they decided to create some intelligent beings to rule the creation.  The gods created the Kokiri were the first to be created, followed by the Gorons and the Zoras, and finally the Hylians and the Humans.

      The races decided it was time to separate, since they were already numerous by themselves.  The Zoras took to the waters. The Gorons took to the mountains. The Kokiri took to the forest. The Humans took to the south, and the Hylians took to north.  The first Human city was named Clockwork, since there was the place when they first tried to measure time; and the Hylians abode was Hyrule.  These two races mixed many times, and two new races came forth, the Gerudos, who are scarce in men, and the Sheikah, who dwell in the shadows; the Gerudos took a darker skin and the Sheikahs took a paler skin that their progenitors; the Gerudos took to the west of Hyrule and the Sheikahs took to the east.  The gods saw upon their creation and rejoiced.

      Lucipher saw from below what happened to the creation on the middle plane, he was burning with jealousy. He decided it was time to show the other gods that he was more powerful.  Lucipher went up to the middle plane, he decided to create a race all his own, to worship him alone.  The appearance of this new race was very similar to the Humans and the Hylians, their skins resembled a bit to the Gerudos, and their ways resembled the Sheikahs.  Although shorter that most races, only taller than the Kokiri, they were as strong as the Gorons, their agility matched the Zoras, their intelligence was equal, if not greater to the Hylians and Humans, ruthless like the Gerudo, as secretive as the Sheikahs, and more magical power than any of the other races in the creation; this upset the balance of the creations.

      Lucipher allowed into the society only his race and those who swore loyalty to the dark master by wearing the symbol the symbol was a tattoo on the left side of the chest that has the Triforce and a black upside down triangle filling the empty space.

      The gods, who on a fit rage, made all the other races wage war against the new race, the Luphes, did not overlook these deeds.  The Luphes won many wars; they made serious casualties to the other races, but they were too few in numbers, it is still not known where the last of the damned race lives, if still alive.  Thank the gods! Or else we would not be here.

Hidden history of Hyrule and all other races. 

Chapter IX: The Luphes and the end of the dark ages.


End file.
